Something Missing
by Aeon65
Summary: They had always felt that there was something missing, or maybe it was a someone. SLASH Threesome. This story is dead. It will not be completed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something Missing

Title: Something Missing

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash, Threesome

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Eric

Challenge: Lover 100

Prompt: #35 Foreplay

Word Count: 1275

Summary: They had always felt that there was something missing, or maybe it was a someone.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You're sure he's okay with this?" Eric asked for the third time.

"Yeah, would you stop asking me that," Speed said as he glanced at Eric from the driver's seat. "I wouldn't be bringing you home if he wasn't."

Eric sighed. "I know. It just feels a little weird. I mean, you've been with this guy for six months now."

"So?" Speed said. Eric shrugged. "Stop worrying. This was his idea. He's into threesomes." He glanced over at his former lover. "Look, just hang with us tonight. It doesn't have to go any further than that if you don't want it to. But I think you'll like him." He lowered his voice and added in a seductive tone, "And we could have some fun."

A shiver ran down Eric's back and he smirked. He and Speed had decided to break off their relationship a year ago. It had been a mutual decision and they had remained friends afterwards, actually their friendship had grown stronger since then. They had always felt like something was missing in their relationship, though the idea that that something might be another person didn't occur to Speed until just recently.

"So what's this guy like anyway? You hardly ever talk about him in any detail," Eric said watching Speed as he navigated the car through suburban Miami.

Speed tried to keep his expression neutral as he answered. "He's very nice; a bit older than me. And he's very playful. We're almost there and you can see for yourself."

Speed smirked as he pulled into the driveway of a beach house. Eric looked around as he got out of the car then followed Speed up the path. He hesitated momentarily and Speed turned to him.

"Don't worry, he won't bite," he said. Then he added with a smile, "Unless you want him to, that is." Eric chuckled and followed Speed inside. As they walked in Speed called out, "We're home."

From the back of the house Eric heard a familiar voice call back, "In the kitchen."

He froze and stared at Speed as Horatio walked out. Speed raised an eyebrow at Eric before walking over to Horatio and giving him a kiss. Horatio took in the slightly dumbfounded expression on Eric's face and said, "I thought you were going to tell him."

One side of Speed's mouth quirked up. "I thought it would be more fun this way."

Horatio rolled his eyes and walked over to where Eric was standing. "You okay?" he asked.

Eric shook his head to clear it. "Uh, yeah, just surprised is all. Neither of you ever let on. I can't believe I didn't see it."

Horatio smiled as he reached out and brushed his hand over Eric's cheek. "I'm glad you decided to join us." He glanced back at Tim and added, "Despite my lover's slightly twisted sense of humor." Tim smiled and shrugged. "Come into the kitchen. I'll get you a beer."

Eric followed Horatio and as he passed Tim he punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" Tim griped.

"Not telling me you were seeing Horatio," Eric said and smiled at him.

ooo

Eric stood in the kitchen sipping his beer and trying to wrap his mind around his current situation. He would be the first to admit that he was attracted to Horatio but he'd always thought that the redhead was straight. It never occurred to him that there was even the slightest possibility for him to act on his feelings.

Horatio stepped up close to him. "You're being awfully quiet. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, H, sure," he said, startled out of his thoughts. "It's just a surprise."

Horatio was standing very close now and staring into his eyes. Eric met his gaze and smiled while Horatio brought his hand up and cupped his cheek. Eric's eyes drifted shut as he felt Speed's hands work their way up his back and come to rest on his shoulders. Horatio leaned in and brushed his lips over Eric's then he leaned over Eric's shoulder and kissed Speed. Eric sighed as he felt Horatio's body press up against his own.

When Horatio pulled back Speed asked, "How long 'til dinner?"

Horatio glanced back at the oven. "About an hour, I just put the lasagna in before you two walked in." He smirked. "Why, did you have something in mind?"

Speed began laying kisses on the back of Eric's neck. "Getting better acquainted," he suggested. "That is, if Eric is willing."

Eric moaned and almost dropped his beer. Horatio took the bottle from him and placed it on the counter. "I'd say that was a yes," he said with a chuckle.

They each took one of Eric's hands and led him out to the sofa. Eric sat next to Horatio while Speed remained standing, watching. Horatio leaned in and brushed his lips over Eric's again then ran his tongue over his lower lip begging entrance. Eric obliged and Horatio swept his tongue over every surface.

Speed was surprised at how turned on he was by watching his lover and his best friend making out. He let out a little moan. He could see the effect that Horatio was having on Eric, evidenced by the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans. He sunk to his knees, slipping between Eric's legs, and slowly brushing his hands up Eric's thighs. He cupped Eric's erection through the denim. Eric pushed his hips up and Speed smirked.

"Still such a slut," he said as he opened Eric's jeans and slipped his hand inside.

Eric broke the kiss and let his head fall back onto the sofa. He let out a low moan as Speed lowered his head and ran his tongue up his shaft. Horatio sat transfixed, watching Eric's cock disappear into his lover's mouth, and he could feel his own arousal aching to be touched so he quickly freed himself. But before he could touch himself Eric reached over and wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking.

It didn't take long for Horatio to come with Eric's talented fingers working him. He collapsed back onto the sofa and locked eyes with Speed. When he got his breath back he knelt down on the floor and tugged at Speed's shoulders, gently lifting him off of Eric and taking his place. Eric moaned again as Horatio closed his mouth around him while Speed crawled up onto the sofa and claimed Eric's mouth for a tongue-tangling kiss.

As they dueled for control, Eric reached over and opened Speed's pants with one hand and pulled his hard weeping cock free. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft pulling a moan from him. But his own control was slipping as Horatio worked him all of the way to the back of his throat and massaged him with his tongue. He began thrusting into Horatio's mouth as he continued to stroke Speed's cock. Neither of them lasted very long. Eric thrust up one last time, coming hard and pulling Speed with him.

Horatio took care of getting them cleaned up then he sat down on the sofa next to Eric who still had his head resting back. When he felt Horatio next to him he looked up and all he said was, "Wow."

Horatio chuckled. He reached behind Eric and took Speed's hand. "You were right," he said. "I think this is what was missing."

He leaned in and kissed Eric again. When he pulled back Eric turned his head and took Speed's mouth in a slow kiss. After a moment he pulled away and Speed said, "Definitely."

Eric just smiled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something Missing (2/?)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash, Threesome

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Eric

Challenge: Lover 100

Prompt: #003 Writer's Choice - Shower

Word Count: 1570

Summary: They had always felt that there was something missing, or maybe it was a someone.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sunlight was beginning to filter in through the blinds as Eric's eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize where he was. His muscles were stiff and he was a little sore, but in a good way, and there was an arm resting on his side that didn't belong to him. Judging by the pale skin, it belonged to Horatio. He didn't remember falling asleep the night before. He did remember many other things though.

ooo

Horatio got up from the table and placed the dishes into the sink.

"That was great, H. I had no idea you could cook," Eric said.

Horatio chuckled. "I just dabble. Speed's the real chef. But I suspect you already know that. The lasagna is one of three things I know how to make well."

Speed smirked. "Yeah, the other two are toast and coffee," he snarked earning himself a playful glare from Horatio. He walked over and gave the redhead a quick kiss. "That's okay, I like your toast and coffee."

Horatio took Speed's hand and turned it palm up. He dropped a wet sponge into it and smiled as he said, "For that, you get to clean up, while I make the coffee."

ooo

Eric smiled at the memory. He had seen a very different side of Horatio last night from the one he saw at the lab every day. He was relaxed and playful, not something he expected from his boss. Eric smiled as he placed his hand over Horatio's and felt him snuggle in closer to him in his sleep. Eric leaned back and sighed. He could feel Speed's arm lying across Horatio's stomach between them.

He could tell the other two men were still asleep. He was actually grateful for that, at least for the moment. He wanted some time to sort things out in his head. He'd never been involved in anything like this before. All of his prior relationships, whether they'd been with men or women, had always been monogamous. He wasn't even certain what had made him say yes when Speed approached him a few days before with this idea. It had simply never occurred to him before.

But there was one thing he couldn't deny and that was just how right it felt. He knew he and Speed worked well together as a couple. They'd just gotten restless with each other. Horatio and Speed seemed to be happy together. And he believed that he and Horatio could be happy together, so why not the three of them together.

ooo

Eric walked out into the living room and sat down on the sofa while Horatio made the coffee and Speed did the dishes. He was staring off at nothing in particular and thinking when Horatio walked out.

"Eric? Is everything all right?" he asked and he took a seat next to the young man.

Eric smiled. "Yeah, H. Everything's fine."

Horatio regarded him for a moment before he asked, "Are you sure?"

Eric shrugged. "It's just… sort of a new idea to me. I've never done anything like this before." Horatio raised an eyebrow. "I mean, well, I've done this before just not with two other people. At the same time." He shrugged again.

"Do you want to? Do this, I mean." Horatio asked. Eric nodded. "Okay, then, just remember, we're not going to ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Eric nodded. "I know. And to be honest, H, there really isn't a lot I'm not comfortable with." He reached out, hesitantly at first, and brushed his fingers over Horatio's cheek. "I'm just having trouble understanding why you want me," he said quietly.

Horatio took Eric's hand. "Let me ask you something, Eric. Does it feel right?" Eric looked down at their joined hands and nodded. Horatio reached out and raised Eric's chin so he could look him in the eyes. "Then why question it?" He leaned in close and kissed him softly.

Speed walked out into the room and watched the two for a moment. "I'm in there slaving over dirty dishes and you two are out here making out," he said jokingly. Both Horatio and Eric looked up at the same time. "Come on, the coffee's ready."

ooo

Making out with Horatio was something he could definitely get used to, he thought. The redhead was always so aloof, so distant at the lab. He would never have guessed at his passion in other areas of his life. He snuggled back into Horatio's embrace and felt his arm slip down over his stomach. At first he'd thought he'd woken his new lover but he heard the faint snoring in his ear that told him Horatio was still asleep.

Speed was the next to awake. He pulled his arm free from between the two men he was lying with and draped it over Horatio and onto Eric's stomach. Eric smirked and took his hand.

"Don't wake Horatio," Speed whispered as he gave Eric's hand a squeeze.

Eric squeezed back and whispered, "Okay."

Speed carefully and quietly rolled out of bed and made his way around to crouch in front of Eric. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He gently lifted Horatio's arm off of Eric.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let's grab a shower."

Eric rolled out of bed and Speed laid Horatio's arm back down. The redhead murmured something unintelligible then settled back into a peaceful sleep. Speed then took Eric's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

As Speed was getting the shower ready Eric asked, "What was all that about?"

Speed looked over his shoulder and replied, "It's not often he sleeps so peacefully. I didn't want to wake him." Eric raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story," Speed said. He turned from the shower and pulled Eric to him. "Look at it this way. We get some us time."

Eric smiled and closed the distance between their lips as he backed Speed toward the shower. They continued to kiss as they slipped under the stream of water and Eric slid his hands down Speed's sides. He began stroking Speed's growing erection causing him to moan into the kiss. His own cock was already hard and straining.

He pulled back from the kiss and said, "Turn around."

Speed felt himself shiver slightly. It had been a while since he'd heard that tone from his young friend and he knew it meant. He turned and leaned up against the shower wall, stepping out. A moment later he felt Eric's soap slicked fingers penetrate him and begin scissoring. He bit back a moan. It had been a long time since he and Eric had done this but the shower had always been one of their favorite places.

"Eric… please…" Speed breathed and he heard the younger man chuckle. Then he felt Eric's fingers pull out.

"Ready," he heard whispered into his ear and all he could do was nod.

Speed felt Eric place his hands on his hips then he felt himself being filled completely as Eric slowly pushed in. "I'd forgotten how good you feel," Eric said into his ear once he was completely buried.

Speed nodded. "Same here," he said a bit breathless.

Speed had wanted the chance to reconnect with his old lover the night before but he knew that he needed to let Eric and Horatio bond so he had satisfied himself with touching, kissing, and watching as Horatio pounded into Eric's willing body. He had been with them when they finally came, though his had been by his own hand.

After what seemed like an eternity of standing still, Eric began to move. He pulled out and thrust back in at just the right angle to brush Speed's core causing him to gasp in pleasure. As Eric continued to thrust forward, Speed began to rock backward meeting him on every stroke. It didn't take long before Eric's movements became quicker, more erratic. He reached around and wrapped his fingers around Speed's cock and began stroking.

"God… Speed… Can't hold back…" Eric gasped.

Speed clamped down his inner muscles and heard Eric cry out as he felt him shoot his seed deep inside his body. A couple more strokes from Eric and Speed followed him with a loud moan. Eric carefully pulled out then turned Speed around and pulled him into his arms. Speed laid his head on Eric's shoulder while he caught his breath.

"I missed you," Eric whispered into his ear.

"Me too," Speed answered.

A short while later Speed stood at the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist wiping the last of the shaving cream off of his face. Eric was still in the shower when he heard a noise in the bedroom. After another moment he heard Horatio cry out.

Eric stuck his head out of the shower and asked, "What was that?"

Speed was out of the bathroom in a shot. Eric quickly stepped out of the shower very concerned and wrapped a towel around himself. He poked his head out of the door and saw Speed sitting on the side of the bed with Horatio in his arms. Horatio had his head buried in Speed's shoulder and Speed was rubbing his back muttering something about it being okay.

Eric stood there in the doorway watching the two and wondering what had just happened.

TBC


End file.
